


sym•bi•o•sis

by mercutioes



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Tentacles, Trans Male Character, Xeno, even gardner had a fucky symbiote before symbiotes were cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutioes/pseuds/mercutioes
Summary: cascabel makes a breakthrough and even reaps the rewards





	sym•bi•o•sis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elestaus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elestaus/gifts).



> this took me forever and a day but i..... love these two

_I think I figured something out_ , the text says.   _Come to the workshop_.

It’s a little vague, but Even trusts Cascabel more than basically anyone, so he goes.

Cascabel kisses him hello when he arrives but soon makes that shift into mechanic mode, clinical and precise.  Even loves that about him, the transformation — steady hands and intense gaze, his tongue poking out the side of his mouth in concentration.

It’s certainly taken on… new significance now that they’re together, Even thinks with a shiver.

“Hop up there,” Cascabel says.  Even complies, sitting shirtless on the edge of the countertop with his wings half-extended.  “Good. Tell me if anything hurts, okay?”

He brushes Even’s bundle of hair to the side and over his shoulder, baring the back of his neck.  Even bites his lip as Cascabel brushes fingers down his spine, feeling at the places where skin meets metal.  There are a number of ports in a straight line down his back, silver discs set between vertebrae and level with the epidermis — no scar tissue, not with the symbiote.  They’re part of him as much as his organs and fingernails and skin. Cascabel brushes them again, lingering for far longer than a clinician might — Even can imagine his smile at the involuntary shiver it produces.

He tenses in surprise when he feels Cascabel’s lips around the edges of the port at the base of his neck.  It’s sensitive there, sending sparks all through his body at the touch. He can feel Cascabel’s grin against his skin.  An involuntary whine escapes him when Cascabel flicks his tongue where he’s kissed, thumb tracing circles around a port lower down his spine.

“Is this part of the experiment?” Even asks shakily and Cascabel laughs.

“Oh, definitely,” he says, pulling back to grab the necessary cables to complete the interface.  “I have to get as much data as possible. Tilt your head forward for me?”

Even does, shivering again at the clinical touch.  There’s the strange sensation of foreign cables pressing into the ports, the symbiote taking mere milliseconds to analyze and adapt to the new materials and inputs.  Even rolls his shoulders and neck as he adjusts. Cascabel steps back and heads over to his console, punching in rapid-fire commands with that furrow of concentration between his eyebrows.

“Ready?” Cascabel asks.  Even doesn’t really have time to ask exactly what he’s meant to be ready for before —

“Woah,” he breathes.  There’s the bizarre feeling of his hair moving _without his input_ , waving around gently behind him.  He’s… not sure how to feel about it, really, but it’s interesting.  And maybe a little bit hot, if he’s being honest.

“How does that feel?” Cascabel asks, still clinical.  He punches something in and all the tendrils fling themselves to the left at once, almost knocking Even over before he steadies himself with a hand planted on the bench.  “Sorry!”

“It’s fine,” Even laughs, sitting back up as his hair settles.  “It’s… weird. But good?”

“I’m surprised the symbiote is letting me do this at all,” Cascabel comments, starting to get the hang of commanding the tendrils.

“We trust you,” Even blurts before realizing how that sounds.  Cascabel stares at him as his grin widens and widens.

“Well,” he says, a little bit smug.  “That’s good to know.”

It’s not long before he’s controlling the tendrils smoothly — the symbiote helps with that, anticipating what Cascabel might want from a movement.  Even sits as still as he can even as arousal begins to pool in his gut. He shifts guiltily despite knowing that Cascabel’s end goal with this experiment isn’t simple scientific curiosity.

“So when you attach to the ceiling, you just…”

Cascabel manipulates the controls and, in concert with his instincts and muscle memory, a few of his tendrils raise him up, suspending him slightly above the ground.

“Yeah,” he says. Then, “can you keep me like this —” at the exact same time as Cascabel blurts, “can I fuck you this way?”

They look at each other for a long moment, heat and sparks between them, before Cascabel drags his finger across his screen and two of Even’s tendrils wrap around his wrists and another two around his wrists. More and more encircle his waist, his thighs, his arms, pulling until he’s hanging fully from the ceiling, a foot above the floor and tilted slightly down towards Cascabel who’s watching him with unabashed hunger in his light eyes.

"Shit," Even breathes, testing the hold. He's unable to will the tendrils away and it raises panic-arousal in his gut at the total helplessness — no one except Cascabel could free him now. Cascabel steps toward him, leaning up to kiss him deeply. It's so familiar that it makes Even relax in his bonds, sagging a little as his muscles go slack and he lets Cascabel guide the movements of his mouth.

"God _damn_ ," Cascabel says when he pulls back, grinning and flushed under his brown skin. He runs his hand down Even's torso, making him shiver. "Let's get these off, hm?" He must have patched his neural network into the controls because this time he barely has to look at the screen before the tendrils obey his command, ripping Even's sweatpants off him in a ripple of metal-flesh. Even's breath goes out of him in a rush.

"You look so damn good like this, baby," Cascabel murmurs, awe and hunger in his voice. He sets the screen down on the workbench, seemingly confident now in his ability to think the commands, and flicks his fingers. Tendrils that had previously been floating aimlessly like a halo around Even's head come to life, running gently along Even's body. It's a tease and it's overwhelming all at once, no touch enough to do more than make him shiver but there are so _many_ of them, all of them cool and smooth. The symbiote knows how they like to be touched, where he's most sensitive, and it's not long before he's gasping, muscles clenching and relaxing.

"Fuck, 'Bel," he manages through a clenched jaw, tugging as best he can at the tendrils around his wrists. "Please..." He's not sure what he's asking for but he needs something more than just this gentle tease. Cascabel grins.

"I can't say no to you," he sighs, running his hands over the line of Even's hips towards the apex of his thighs. "Shit, you're open already."

It's true — the plate that normally hides Even's opening has drawn back, revealing the delicate, metallic folds of his arousal, shining with synthetic slick. It normally takes him far longer to open up but this — the restraint, the teasing, the overwhelming sensation — has made him desperate and needy.

"Please, I need —" He groans, head hanging down as Cascabel touches him, fingertips along his folds and then dipping inside him.

"Yeah," Cascabel whispers, "yeah, I'll give you what you need, _fuck_."

He steps back, then, falling into a chair facing Even. He closes his eyes in concentration and before Even realizes what's happening, the tendrils are levering him up so he's fully parallel with the floor, horizontal and suspended in midair, almost fully immobilized. The tendrils around his thighs spread his legs wide, knees bent and arousal fully exposed to the warm air of the workshop. He can't help but groan, low and hoarse.

"Good?" Cascabel asks, and he nods, gasping an affirmative.

He jolts and whines at the feel of a tendril pressing in at his opening, his slick mixing with the lubricant that the tendrils can produce. Then there's two, twining and pushing into him and _fuck_ , he's full. They fuck into him just the way he likes, slow and hard. They know every inch of him, the location of every nerve ending, the symbiote takes care of him, takes care of _them_ , him and Cascabel both.

He forces his head up enough to look at Cascabel and any breath he had left rushes out of him. He's watching Even with eyes full of banked heat, his pants unbuttoned and one hand shoved into them. His flush is dark, his gaze darker, and his hand moves in time with the tendrils fucking into Even.

"'Bel," he whines, head falling back down as a third tendril works its way into him, pressing in and twining along the first two. He's fuller than he can believe but it feels so _good_ , the symbiote and his husband working in tandem to take care of him, making him feel amazing, he's so lucky —

"Do you have any idea how incredible you look?" Cascabel says, voice thin and strained, his hand moving quickly between his legs as he watches. Suddenly, there's a tendril wending through Even's hair and wrapping around his neck, pulling his head up to look at Cascabel. He whines with the sensation, forcing his eyes open. Cascabel continues, "you're so hot, Even, god, the sounds you make, I'm — _ah!"_ He curls around himself as he comes. Even watches, panting, the tendrils never faltering in their rhythm as they fuck him, as more of them run all over his body, grounding and teasing all at once. Cascabel straightens and pulls his hand from his pants. Even can see slick shining on his fingers, he _wants_...

Cascabel must understand (or maybe he said it out loud, he's not sure in the haze) because he stands on unsteady legs and steps over to Even. He reaches up to tap his wet fingers on Even's bottom lip and Even groans, taking them in eagerly and savoring the familiar taste of Cascabel. Even sucks diligently, muffling his moans and cries around the slick skin until he slowly withdraws his hand. Even whines at the loss, embarrassingly needy, and Cascabel hums.

"Here," he says, at at a thought, two more tendrils replace his fingers in Even's mouth. They're metallic and slightly bitter on his tongue but he moans anyways, greedy for that fullness, something to focus on besides the insistent pleasure of getting fucked. The tendrils squirm, feeling at every inch of his mouth. Cascabel laughs a little, breathless, tinged with disbelief that this could possibly be _real_. "Holy shit, Even, you're gorgeous."

Cascabel runs his thumb along Even's stretched bottom lip and that's, _that's—_

Even cries out, thighs tensing and shaking in his restraints. He's not really capable of orgasm anymore, not in the traditional sense, but he can reach a sort of peak where the stimulation becomes too much, crests into a wave that leaves him trembling and groaning. The symbiote can tell that he's reached that place, knows how long it can push him past, overstimulation making him groan around the tendrils in his mouth.

Slowly, slowly, everything comes to a stop and the tendrils lower him to the ground, retreating and retracting as they set him back down on the workbench where he started. Cascabel reaches over to the screen and flicks something on it and Even suddenly has control over his hair again, settling into his body like a limb that's been tied and then unbound. He sags, gripping the edge of the workbench for support. Cascabel steps quickly over, standing between his legs to kiss him gently and gather him into his arms, Even's face in the crook of his neck. Even laughs weakly, sliding his arms around Cascabel's waist.

" _Fuck_ ," he says. Cascabel laughs, too.

"Yeah, fuck," he replies, reaching back behind Even to unhook the cable from the port at the base of his neck. He shivers, still sensitive, and Cascabel strokes a warm hand down his spine. "You good?"

"I'm incredible," he says, pressing a sloppy kiss to the side of Cascabel's neck. " _You're_ incredible, 'Bel." The symbiote hums in the fibers of his muscles, agreeing. They stay there for a minute, quiet, until Cascabel hums.

"You know this is gonna require more experiments," he says, a smile in his voice, and Even laughs.

"I'm not complaining."

**Author's Note:**

> find me @mercutioes on twitter! i also have a ko-fi at ko-fi.com/mercutioes. if you would like a fic of your own, DM me for commission information or become a patron at patreon.com/hanmercutioes.


End file.
